


Snake Amongst the Magnolia Leaves

by SleepySpeedster



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Romance, Crushes, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Kinda, Light Angst, Lukadrien June, Lukadrien June 2019, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySpeedster/pseuds/SleepySpeedster
Summary: Created for Lukadrien June 2019Prompts Day 1 + 2: Snake; Vent  (there's only a touch of venting in this fic)Summer has finally come around, and with his college classes out Adrien spends his time practicing as Kitty Section's official keyboardist upon the Couffaine's houseboat "The Liberty". However, he can't help, but wonder curiously as to where one certain guitarist is, as he and the rest of the band practice.





	Snake Amongst the Magnolia Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien and the gang are in the middle of their college years. Adrien is 22, and Luka is 23 in this fic.
> 
> *** Comments and your thoughts on this work are always appreciated. Give this work a kudos if you liked it. Comments and kudos help me to create more work and figure out what I should work on. ***

             The summer heat beats down on Adrien’s back upon the _The Liberty_ as he sways slightly and bobs his head to the beat Ivan sets before his cue comes up to play. Finally, with his university classes over he had time free time to spend, and he couldn't think of a better way than to spend it with hisand favourite band. Kitty Section was still going strong after all these years, and whenever they needed a keyboardist Adrien was the one they called. Despite his father’s adamancy that Agreste’s were soloists, it always felt better to him to play in a group. Sharing the music with each other to create something that couldn’t be created on one’s own was what made it special to Adrien. As Rose began to sing and he and Juleka started to play.

             It might have felt like forever since he had gone through the set list with the band, but it was just as familiar to his fingers as it was to his heart. Adrien sang along under his breath, sweat beading and trailing down his face, but he loved every second of it. He felt free, just as free as he was vaulting from one Parisian rooftop to another as Chat Noir.

             Though as they went through the set list. That feeling of freedom had been tinged with a jitteriness in his chest; something that he felt whenever he stepped onto _The Liberty_.

             Maybe…rather than nervousness it was something else entirely?

             Excitement?

             Or maybe it was…Anticipation.

             “Alright, let’s take a break.” Juleka said fanning herself, her hair pulled back in a long ponytail, and sweat trailing down her face as well, in fact not a single one of them wasn’t sweating up a storm in this weather.“That okay with you–?” And before she could finish asking there was a chorus of agreement and relieved sighs. It was just too hot today to keep going.

             As quickly as they could the four of them went inside to cool off and get a drink.

             The inside of The Liberty was just the same as the last time Adrien had seen it.Ms. Couffaine was still embracing her free-chaos-into-creation lifestyle and any old thing was just about anywhere in the living room. A potted plant and bongo sat on the couch, there was a random metal pipe on the placed against the wall, a couple ofsteel drums were pushed together as a makeshift table by the couch, art supplies from paintbrushes to tubes of paint were scattered everywhere, and a black guitar was set on top of the colorful bar stools. This entire place was like an antithesis of Adrien’s life. Chaotic and colorful, but nothing was wrong with that. In fact it made him smile every time. The Couffaine’s lived a life so unlike his own and he was happy to even be able to share in it through the band, and being Juleka and Luka’s friend.

             The group chatted about practice, what needed to be tweaked and done before the end of the summer music festival, and how everyone’s semester’s had been going. Juleka and Rose had gone to a local art university,Ivan was still dating Mylène and they were going to the same university, though Ivan was focusing on writing music and had even written some of the lyrics for the songs they had performed today. Mylene on the other hand was a theatre major. Adrien sat with a smile on his lips as he listened amongst the chatter and catching up, but his eyes couldn’t help but drift to the black guitar.

             “What about you Adrien?” Rose asked with a kind smile on her face though she had an inkling Adrien’s head had been somewhere else completely.

             “Huh? Oh, sorry.” He flashed Rose a sheepish smile as he pulls his gaze back toward his friends.

             “Is something up Adrien?” Juleka asks with a concerned look on her face.

             “It’s nothing” Adrien waves his hand not wishing to worry the others, “I was just wondering, um…” He hesitates, “I was just wondering where’s Luka was by the way? Wasn’t he going to practice with us?” He asks finally unable to keep his curiosity in check. That feeling from before just wasn’t going to leave him.

             “Oh yeah, he was, but Mom needed him to pick up some things for her, so he went out to do that. He should be back sometime.”

             “Oh.” There was a tinged of disappointment in Adrien’s voice. A tinge that he hadn’t meant to express. “Oh! What were you saying before, Rose?” He quickly asks turning his and the other’s attention back to Rose.

             Rose lets out a surprised noise herself, but smiles at Adrien, “I was wondering if you enjoyed your classes this semester?” 

             “I am actually. My photography courses have been really interesting so far.”

             “Photography? You’re not going into design or modeling or something like that?” Ivan chirps up from drinking his lemonade.

             “No, design isn’t my thing.” Not in the least bit, and while it did bother Adrien sometimes to be asked constantly if he was going to follow in his father’s footsteps he didn’t have anything against the profession. After all Marinette wanted to be a designer. He knew she was going to do some great things. “However, I do still model on the side for my father,” Gabriel had loosened his protective reigns somewhat, but still had adamantly fought for his son to go to a university in Paris, a fight in which Adrien had lost and conceded to, but thankfully his father had been lenient enough to let him live in an apartment with Nino so long as the Gorilla checked up on him

             “But I think I like being on the other side of the camera more.” He admitted. He wasn’t just this pretty face that everyone thought they knew because they saw him in so many ads or the occasional runway. He didn’t need to be perfect for a moment. Instead, being behind the camera made him feel like he could express himself without a worry. Each photo he took had a thousand words behind it. He could tell Paris what he was thinking, where his head, and heart was at rather than being the subject of the photo he could compose something himself.

             “Really? Why’s that?” Ivan asked with a bit of perplexed, but curious look on his face.

             “It’s just so much easier to express myself through my photos. I’m finally able to make something of my own.” It was a part of himself.

             “Sounds like my kind of man.”

             The voice behind Adrien had surprised him more than he cared to admit. He knew it was just Luka, but at the same time that was the problem. He knew his voice so well after all these years, and that made his little jolt even more embarrassing. However to really top it all off he had noticed Juleka was staring at him with a curious look in her eye. She was quiet, but she wasn’t blind. And in this moment unfortunately Adrien wasn’t either as he noticed the front of Luka’s plain white t-shirt soaked through and sticking closely to his skin. It was already a tight t-shirt, and this was in no way fair thought Adrien.

             How his crush on Luka had come about was beyond Adrien at this point. He had always found Luka to be a kind soul, and somewhere that kindness had become an attraction. The way he looked at him and smiled, how he would wrap an arm around his shoulder

             Luka smiled a kind smile down at Adrien and then to the rest of the group before raising the plastic bags he was carrying, “I know I missed practice, but I come bearing gifts in the form of dinner. Chinese specifically.” He placed the bags down onto the makeshift barrel drum tables in front of them.

             Ivan stared hungrily at the food, the smell of fried rice and beef, and sweet and sour chicken, and other delicious food wafted around the houseboat tempting him, but instead stood, “Mylène’s cooking tonight,so I better get going. We’re quitting for the day anyway, right?” He looked to Juleka and Rose.

             “Yeah, we might as well. It’s too hot to concentrate.” Rose said as she gave a glance to Juleka who nodded in agreement.

             “I’ll see you guys tomorrow then!” Ivan bid them goodbye and rushed out the door and away from the houseboat before he was tempted by the delicious smelling food.

             “Well, more for us then I suppose?” He looked back to his sister and Rose as he pulled out the cartons of Chinese takeout.

             “Actually!” Juleka quickly stood up and grabbed Rose’s arm pulling her up with her, “Rose and I are going on smoothie date instead.”

             “Huh? We are? We didn’t-”Rose tries to ask in vain as she’s suddenly pulled to the door by her girlfriend who hisses out a ‘I’ll tell you later!’

             “See ya, bro!” And out the door the pair rushed, leaving Adrien and Luka together on _The Liberty._

             “Ah, see…ya?” Luka had no idea what had just happened. His mom would say the girls were just acting like a pair of crazy love birds. There was no rhyme or reason except they were in love, and Luka was just willing to leave their strange behavior at that for once. He didn’t need the confusion right now.

             “ _Soooo_ how do you feel about dinner, Adrien?” He asks with a sheepish smile and with a pleading look to the blonde.

             The way things were right now Adrien knew he could bail before he made an absolute embarrassment of himself in front of his longtime crush, or he could take the chance and actually spend some time with him.

             “ _C’moon,_ ” He pleaded a bit more, “You can’t leave me to eat all ofthis food on my own.”

             “Alright.” He conceded. It was just dinner. Nothing could go wrong with eating with him, right? Of course not.

             “Cool,” he grinned, “Just let me change out of my shirt first. I was sweating like crazy out there.” Luke tugs on the back of his sweat soaked shirt, and pulls it off, as he walks to his room.

             Adrien’s eyes widen, and a blush tinges his cheeks just as he chomps down on a chopstick’s worth of rice. Choking; that was what could go wrong with eating dinner with Luka, but his own potential demise by his own sexuality wasn’t what was on his mind right now. Instead, it was giant snake tattoo that covered the center of Luka’s back.

             “They say today is the hottest day in the Parisian history.” Luka calls from his room.

             That was an understatement for Adrien as he swallows with some difficulty; his mouth a new degree of dry.

             “When did you-” Adrien’s voice cracks slightly as Luka steps out from his room with a new shirt on, “When did you, um, get that tattoo?”

             “I got it six or seven months ago in this great parlor in London.” He answers as he sits besides Adrien on the sofa and grabs the carton sweet and sour chicken.

             “London?” There’s a quizzical look in Adrien’s eye. No one had ever told him Luka had been to London, though he supposed he had been too preoccupied with school to ever ask what university Luka was attending in the first place.

             “Yeah?…I guess it never came up? I’m studying music in London. I got accepted to this great school on a scholarship.” It wasn’t a surprise to Adrien that his music had gotten him a scholarship. Luka was talented and that wasn’t his crush on him talking for once.

             “Oh, wow, that’s great, Luka! And it is a really cool tattoo. I only got a glimpse, but it’s really cool.” Adrien muttered his compliment into his rice somewhat embarrassed. Was he laying the compliments on too thick? Did he sound disingenuous? Ugh, he had never had a crush this intense before in his life. Sure, there was his crush on Ladybug, but he had never acted stupid in front of her. Twenty-two years old, a super hero for Paris who defeats akumatized people weekly, and yet he couldn’t even navigate his own emotions well enough. If Plagg was here he was sure he would be laughing.

             “If you want you can take a look at it after we finish eating?” Luka suggested grabbing some rice from Adrien’s carton, as Adrien's own mouthful of rice went down roughly and suddenly. He coughs and Luka gives him a helpful pat on the back.

             “Yeah," He coughs once more, “Yeah, that would be cool.” If he didn’t end up choking before they finished eating. That would be really cool.

             As they ate they talked about their universities, the friends they had made, and how their classes had been going. Luka had been writing some songs for Kitty Section, and asked more about Adrien’s photography. They had more in common than initially thought.To Luka his music was an expression of himself, and extension in which he made the most sense. It was a way he could give himself to the world, to express himself to the people he cared about, and loved.

             “You feel free when you play, don’t you? That’s how I feel when I look through the lens of my camera.”

             “Yeah,” Luka smiled at Adrien, “I do.” There were few people who just got it like him. Usually he was the one who made no sense to people. Each chord he played expressed something to him. Each combination of notes into a song. It wasn’t just for entertainment’s sake or the masses that he wrote and created songs, but it was for himself too. It was cathartic for all those those feelings that slithered deep down inside him. Those feelings that were sluggish or writhing with an intensity in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t put exact words to them, but he could play them out.

             With cartons of takeout emptied and set away with the pair too full to finish them off. They sat content with each other’s company.

             “I promised I’d show you my tattoo didn’t I?”

             “Oh, yeah, but you don’t have to if you don’t.” Adrien didn't want to seem weird or anything.

             “Nah, it’s fine. I said I would didn’t I?” Luka says turning aroundalready pulling up the back of his shirt to his neck, the expanse of tattooed skin on his back free to the AC chilled air. The tattoo depicted a black snake wrapped and slithering amongst large white magnolia flowers. It’s fangs weren’t bared, nor was it menacing looking, but rather it was natural. As if it was at peace winding it’s body amongst it’s favourite hiding spot as it trailed and ringed around amongst the leaves and the flowers, and up toward Luka’s neck. Each scale of the snake back and belly were perfect and detailed. The shine made it natural and the leaves of the magnolia looked as if they could be plucked right off him.

             “It’s amazing.” Adrien breathes almost wanting to trace the curving length of the snake down Luka’s neck, looping over his shoulder blade, and passing over his spine at points before its body tapered into the tail. “I don’t think I could ever do anything like this.”

             “Why’s that?” He asks pulling down his shirt. There was a curious look in his eyes, but in no way was he judging Adrien. Tattoos weren’t everyone’s thing of course.

             And for a moment Adrien considered just why he said that. Pain wasn’t a problem to him, hell, he had taken a cataclysm to the ribs once before and he was sure a few might have been bruised or broken then. His eyebrows drew together in thought.

             “No, never mind, it’s stupid.”

             “You can tell me. I promise I won’t laugh or judge.” Luka’s gaze was kind. It was always kind when they talked Adrien had noticed.

             “I guess it just doesn’t seem like me or what people would think of me?” The look in people’s eyes when they saw those ads with him modeling, how they would look enamored and starry eyes, even people came up t him for an autograph had the same air about them…it was like he could never do anything wrong or do something out of the character they had created for him, “And then there’s my father _of course_. There’s no way in hell he’d accept his only son getting a tattoo.”

             “Well, it’s not their life now is it?” In that moment Luka’s words were uncharacteristically sharp. His hand clenched at his knee.

             “What?” His brow furrows.

             “You’re Adrien, right?”

             “… _Rrrright_?” He tilts his head confused by the question.

             “Whatever you choose to do, how you act and speak, whatever way you want to adorn yourself _is_ you. It’s _your_ life.”He pauses wondering if he’s gone too far, “Your father isn’t you. The people who see you on magazine covers aren’t you. No one should get to dictate who you are. That’s for you to decide. You’re the only Adrien Agreste in this world, so you should do whatever it is that you want.”

             Luka’s words were heavy like cinderblocks sinking into water, and a for a moment they made Adrien feel good.

             “It isn’t their life. It’s mine. No one _should_ get to dictate who I am.”He repeats, but life wasn’t that simple. Adrien pulls his legs up onto the couch and holds his knees to his chest, “But life’s not that simple is it? I still care about what my father thinks and what he says. He’s my father.”

             Luka sighs, though his characteristically kind smile is back on his lips as he stares at Adrien. He wasn’t expecting some miracle revelation or epiphany, but at least he said something and the thought was in Adrien’s head. “Unfortunately, it’s not. It’s tough being stuck because of the ones you love.” He lets out another sigh, “I get what you’re going through.”

             “Luka?”

             “Juls and I don’t talk about our dad much, but he’s sorta the same. He sorta strict and he’s very much about order. Whenever I go to visit him healways questions my choice of being a musician. I know he only asks because he cares, and that he only tries to steer me away from music is because he doesn’t want to see me fail in life.” His gaze had turned downcast toward his hands fiddling away at his thumbs for a moment before he looked back to Adrien, “I care about his opinion, b ultimately this is my life. I know what I want,and I’ll make the decisions I see fit.”

             Adrien remained quiet, but it made sense to him. He could still care and consider his father’s words, they came from a good place, one in which he wanted to protect him, but this was his life.

             “Thanks.” He says quietly and Luka gives just as soft a ‘no problem’ in response. The two sat quietly as each of their own thoughts buzzed and rattled in their heads. Sometimes silence was a good thing to have.

             Though it didn’t last too long as the sound of boisterous laughter cuts through the silence and surprise paints the pair’s face. From the entrance of the ship Ms. Couffaine burst through the doors, dragging a groggy Juleka and Rose from around their shoulders, “Look at what I’ve found Luka! A pair of lovebirds who’ve had a bit too much ale!” She laughs boisterously once more. Adrien glances to Luka and for the first time he sees embarrassment all over his face.

             “ _Ugh, Moooom_.” Juleka whines as she sways a bit. It seemed like their smoothie date from before had turned into a drinking sort of date, “I told- I told yooou. We would need to be quiet cause Lu w‘d be showing off.”

             “Hey! I only-” His face had turned to a flush of embarrassment and before he could say anything else she whines out.

             “I knoooow! You only show it off to the really cute guys.” Juleka mimes Luka talking with her hand and then sticks out her tongue at her brother. A few drinks was all it took to really bring her out of her shell, and that was Ms. Couffaine’s cue to push Juleka and drag Rose into he next room and off to bed, leaving not one, but two flustered young men alone in the living room of _The Liberty_.

             Adrien’s head was reeling. Cute guys? Did Luka think he was cute? That feeling of jittery excitement had once more found the pit of Adrien’s stomach after a long absence.

             “I should probably get going.” Adrien forces out a goodnatured chuckle as he suddenly stands and looks to his watch trying not to catch Luka’s gaze or else who knows what might spill out of his mouth. Much to his surprise they had spent most of the day just talking, and Adrien hadn’t even noticed for a moment how fast the time went around Luka, “It’s pretty late, and I should get going.” What was he doing? He should have just asked if Luka liked him. Chat Noir would have made a flirtatious comment by now! His instincts were failing him for once in his life, and his thoughts panicked.

             “H-Hey, at least let me give you a ride, Adrien!” Luka stands up flustered and grabs his wrist before he could leave. Realizing what he had just done Luka quickly lets go of him, “ It’s late like you said, and I wouldn’t want you to walk out in the dark.”

             Adrien bites his lip for a moment and then replies, “Alright.”

             “Cool. My motorcycle is parked nearby, so we can go whenever you’re ready.”Luka said before quickly grabbing his jacket from his room and jingling the keys at Adrien. He was ready.

             Adrien on the other hand was being sent for a loop the nth time today. Luka Couffaine had a motorcycle as well.

* * *

             Adrien’s nervous at first as Lukahands him a helmet and runs him through what he needs to know as a passenger, but he assures him that it was late enough that there wouldn’t be as much traffic on the roads, nor would he be going that fast. Maybe another night he joked, as he got on the motorcycle and turned the key. Even as he got the passenger seat behind Luka, and wrapped his arms around his waist and peering over his shoulder, he still couldn't assuage his nerves or his rapidly beating heart. As they began to drive Adrien gripped onto him tighter at the sudden jolt of speed as they drove down the road.

             “You’re doing great!” Luka called out as they rounded a corner a bit steeply. Once or twice Adrien had closed his eyes, but as he opened them again and looked out toward the dark streets he couldn’t help, but feel in awe as the street lights passed them by in streaks of yellow.

             It was beautiful.

             As they slowed the whir of the engine died down to a popping putter noise as Luka parked near the front door. With Luka’s help he manages to get off the motorcycle without incident and the pair walks to the front door of his apartment.

             “Well, this is me.” Adrien gestures to the apartment door with a tilt of his head, though he didn’t want to leave Luka’s company just yet.

             “Yep.” Luka agreed, his hands shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket, “Um, did you enjoy the ride. You seemed nervous when we set out.” Adrien had been holding onto him so tight, but feeling the warmth of his chest on his back…it had been nice.

             “Yeah, I really did. I was pretty nervous.” Adrien admitted with a bit of a sheepish smile; it had been exhilarating riding with Luka, “I, I had a good time talking with you today. It was great catching up with you.”

             Luka grinned and, oh boy, was Adrien weak for that smile, “I had a great time too.”

             “I guess should get going.”Adrien touched a hand to the front door’s handle. There was only so much time he could stand at his door before going in. He had thought about asking Luka the question on his mind since Juleka returned, but maybe he had just misunderstood. “Good night.” He bids him as he opens the door to the apartment, light flooding out onto them and the street.

             “Actually!” Luka stops him, “I know we have practice tomorrow, but if you were free afterwards maybe we could grab something to eat?” Luka hands twisted at the fingers of his riding gloves.

             Elation filled Adrien in that moment, but he played it cool, “I’d love to.” Well, as cool as he could be with that smile on his lips.

             “It’s a date then.” Luka replied as he got back onto his motorcycle, “And I mean it.” He shot Adrien a confident grin and a wink before he put his helmet on again and revved the engine, and drove off.

             “A date.” Adrien repeats with a goofy, excited smile on his lips that’s barely able to contain his excitement. He had a date with Luka Couffaine, his crush, of all people. Today had been pretty great after all.

             “Wow, dude. A date. That’s pretty sweet.”

             Adrien quickly turns to find Nino suddenly leaning against the frame of the open doorway.

             “How long have you been standing there?!” Adrien yelps out flustered. Just what did Nino hear, and what did he know?

             “Long enough, and _chiiiiiiill_. We’re friends aren’t we?” Nino loops an arm around his best bro’s shoulders, “I’ve got to give the dude props though. That was _smooooooth_.” Of course he couldn’t help but tease him a little bit. Nino grins and pokes Adrien’s cheek which was a shade of bright red at this point, “Maybe a bit too smooth for you.” He laughs as they walk inside together, Adrien whining at Nino, but extremely happy.

             Tonight had been great.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Things I’ve learned writing this** :  
> I’m self indulgent you can’t stop me!  
> I've learned a lot of information about the proper motorcycle gear you’ll need, how passenger seats on motorcycles work, and (gross) but tattoos flake.  
> Adrien is a mess when dealing with his emotions as himself; He might be Chat Noir, but he feels safer beneath the mask than being himself which ironically is when he can most be himself.  
> Tipsy Juleka: Ultimate wing-woman  
> Adrien’s auto pilot instincts are terrible in the field of love.  
> Luka was smoother in my rough draft: He initially replied to Juleka that he only showed off his tattoo to really cute guys.  
> Luka is a good boy with a cool boy aesthetic and doesn’t probably realize it.  
> I headcanon a majority of these characters as bi. Luka, Adrien, Kagame, Marinette, the list goes on.  
> Also on that note: HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!!


End file.
